


My White Picket Fence

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie unexpected future. For prompt - Future on white collar 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	My White Picket Fence

Title: My white picket fence  
Author: pechika  
Characters: Mozzie.  
Genre: fluff.  
Word count: 500  
Summary: Mozzie unexpected future. For prompt - Future on white collar 100

 

I sat with Mrs. Suit as I was going over the final details of Nathan’s birthday party. He would be ten this year and wanted a Lego themed party. It was just over year I had adopted Nathan and his younger brother Jack aged seven. I now “officially lived” in suburb of New York. I may have told Neal “picket fences are not for guys like us” over the years. I guess Karma must be laughing pretty hard now.

A con man cannot afford to be moralistic. We view the world in shades of grey, we con people and expect to be conned. Our interactions with people become a bit colored. I have been lucky to have dealt with my fair share of gentleman thieves, one of the reasons I value my partnership with Neal I can count on him to have my back. There is network of forgers, black marketers and acquirers in New York. New entrants to our world are viewed with suspicion. It was then that I was introduced who wanted to off load a Picasso painting.

I instinctively disliked Sam Kent when I saw him. Sure he was resourceful and made a quick name for himself as a thief extraordinaire. There was a ruthlessness which reminded me of Keller and I was always on the edge when he was around. After so many years in the business I trust my gut, there was something sinister about the man.

I learnt that Sam ran a foster home – there were around ten children in his care and he used these kids to break in and enter and acquire the merchandize. He had a day job as a investment broker. How dare someone use kids in such a way? I have seldom taken such vicarious pleasure in taking down the sleaze ball. Collaborating with the big brother alright Peter has never felt so good.

Nathan and Jack biological brothers were the youngest in kids in the bunch that were rescued, the oldest being thirteen. I decided to take them in. The system of foster care can be brutal, more so if you are separated from your siblings. Jack and Nathan were so young. June, Neal, Peter and El provided invaluable supports and I am not sure I could have managed with them.

Nathan likes baseball (the horror) and suit coaches him and some other kids in a pee wee league over the weekend. Nathan hero worships Peter – I suppose he could do worse. Jack is a scientist in making and has a questing mind and has a love of learning, his incessant questions keep me on my toes.

June once told me she and Brian never regretted giving up on the con life once they had kids. She is right it was no contest when I officially retired. As much as I loved my days as a conman it is not a life I want for my children. I have a comfortable nest egg and have no real financial worries. I work for a NGO who protects children rights, as an advocate. It still gives chance to rant against the system that fails so many kids. Coming home to Nathan and Jack is the best part of my day.


End file.
